


Pieniądze

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [36]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuro-kun jak zwykle nie ogarnia życia.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 36 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieniądze

Wyjątkowo szczęśliwy Crowley zawołał ich wszystkich do swojego pokoju.

— Wiem już, jak naprawić moją rozrzutność! — poinformował ich z radością. Lavi uniósł brew, Allenowi zadrgała niespokojnie ręka,  Lenalee dla pewności usiadła i dopiero wtedy zapytała o jego plan. — To takie proste przy tych papierowych pieniądzach.

Podał im do rąk banknoty, na których zwykłym tuszem podopisywał po kilka zer.

— Od teraz nigdy więcej nie zabraknie nam funduszy — powiedział dumny z siebie i tak bardzo szczęśliwy wampir.

Egzorcyści bez słowa wyciągnęli pięści i w krótkiej rozgrywce marynarza zdecydowali, że to Allen wyjaśni Crowleyowi definicję pieniędzy.

Płacz mężczyzny słychać było jeszcze przez kilka godzin.


End file.
